Caroling in the wild
by Denisore
Summary: What would happen, if Santa Claus was not red this year, but grey? A Christmas one-shot.


**[AN**

**Hey there! It's Christmas time! And whenever I hear Christmas time, I hear (or read, whatever you prefer ^^) Christmas one-shots! This year, I'm trying my own moment of magic.**

**If you're like me and are looking for well-written Christmas one-shots, I highly recommend "Good Ole Saint Nick" and "Unwrapped Presents" by Fox in the hen house. These are two completely different kind of stories, but both are excellent and will surely bring huge smiles to your muzzles!**

**Merry Christmas everyone! **

**AN]**

James and Lorelei were busy inside the kitchen. A fat turkey was slowly roasting in the oven, the delicate smell floating in the air, bringing water to his mouth. The mix of grilled bugs they were now preparing would make an excellent starter, and it was beginning to be hard to resist taking a bite. They knew they were making too much food for the three of them, but it didn't matter, as nothing would go to waste. They would have to eat the following day after all. The toys were already waiting under the tall Christmas tree in the living room, hidden under the baubles and tinsel, and James was looking forward to see his son's face lit up. 

But before going out and play, his boy needed a good meal, and James had spent a lot of time in it, under his wife's supervision of course. He was not a bad cook, but still couldn't hold her a candle. Nothing would be too good for his little boy. As time started to fly and the preparation for the meals reached their end, a song started to echo in the streets. James froze. _What on earth_? He turned to the origin of the sound, like he could see the mammals through the walls, when he heard a commotion from upstairs. Seconds later, a small russet furred fox jumped down the last three stairs to land softly in the room, a huge smile plastered on his face. 

"Daddy! There's someone singing outside!" The boy was so excited neither adults had the time to stop him. The boy opened the door and stared with awe at the group of mammals in front of the house next to theirs. James joined his son a minute later, putting a paw on shoulder and squeezing lightly. The boy raised his head, his smile deepening at his father's presence, then focused on the singing again. He even began to sing to himself. Turning his head to the little choir, he gasped in shock. There, in front of his wide-opened eyes, were _bunnies_! A whole family of rabbits, the parents and eight kits, caroling in the poorest district of all Zootopia which also happened to be the only one-hundred predator neighborhood, Happy-Town. 

What were they doing here? Had he hurt his head while cooking and was just dreaming? The clapping of hands coming from the literally bouncing kit in his arms snapped him out of his thinking, and he turned to the family once again. The parents noticed them, and froze. James could hear the buck's thoughts. He was already ill-at-ease in the streets of the district, letting his kits sing to predators for whatever reason they were here in the first place, but foxes were a different matter altogether. Could he risk his kits life just for a few songs? The two males locked eyes, the buck not managing to hide his fear, while James tried to relax as much as possible and not let any negative emotions surface. Their little will contest was soon ended when a little ball of grey fur quickly ran in front of the two red foxes, hoping all the way.

When she finally reached her destination, she turned around and saw none of her family had followed, except for her father that was pale like never before and breathing heavily. Tilting her head to the side as she wondered what was happening, she decided to let it go with a shrug and faced the foxes again, especially the small kit that was looking at her with bright green eyes. Beaming at the kit, she then began her singing.

"_O holy night the stars are brightly shining_

_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth_

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining_

_Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth"_

Her father, who was slowly making his way towards her, tried to make her back down with waves of the paws, but she just frowned at him before resuming her singing. Both parents stared at each other, before looking at the smaller red fox. His jaw was slightly hanging ajar, eyes wide as saucers and shining. They then looked at each other again, and James mouthed a "please" at the buck. He seemed to dislike the idea, but another look at the kit's joy convinced him to stay quiet and let his daughter sing. 

Her voice was marvelous. Sweet, innocent, bubbly, and she carried the tune perfectly. When the first song was over, the small fox clapped his hands enthusiastically, a bright smile crossing his muzzle from one ear to the other. The little doe answered with her own smile, before starting the next song. After the third song, the doe had caught that Nick was singing softly to himself, and chuckled.

"You can sing too, if you want. I hear you." With a shy smile and nod, he waited for her to choose and start the next song, before singing with her when he had recognized the song, Santa Claus Is Coming To Town. He wasn't as good a singer as her, but it didn't seem to matter to the little grey doe, who kept smiling. After four more songs, it looked like the two weren't going to stop. None of the parents felt like interrupting them though. James was so happy right now. His little boy was radiating joy. At the end of the song though, a small cough caught the attention of the four mammals. The mother doe had closed the distance with the rest of the kits.

"Sorry sweety, but we still have a lot of houses you know." The little doe's smile faltered a bit, but she nodded nonetheless. Beaming at the fox kit once last time, she waved her paw in a goodbye sign.

"It was nice singing with you, but I have to go. Bye!"

Nick waved back and giggled.

"Yes it was! Bye bye, bunny!" The little doe burst out laughing at the name.

"My name is Judy, not bunny, silly!" James saw his little boy blush and couldn't help but chuckle. Nick raised his head and frowned at his father mocking him, but quickly turned to his new friend.

"Sorry. Bye bye, Judy!"

"Bye bye, little fox!" The doe giggled while said fox feigned being hurt.

"Hey! Why can you call me fox and I can't call you bunny! It's not fair!" He tried to pout, but it was obvious that it was just another playful banter.

"Because I gave you my name, but you didn't tell me yours, silly!" And with that she laughed even more, clutching her sides with her arms. She liked that little fox.

"Not funny, _bunny_!" He had insisted on the last word, but once again the happiness in his voice couldn't be hidden. Then with another bright smile, he added: "I'm Nick." The doe waved a last goodbye with a smile and finally accepted to follow her family to the next house. She wasn't halfway there when she turned around and ran to the little fox and, standing on her toes, put a light kiss on his cheek.

"Bye Nick!"

Reuniting with her family, they rang at the next house's bell, but no one answered. Reaching the end of the street, they turned left and disappeared from view.

Both foxes were standing speechless, one with a paw on his cheek, a goofy smile on his muzzle, while the adult was just too shocked with the events of the last half-hour to move. Only when the bunnies had left their sight were they able to order their legs again. Once inside, they shared a questioning look, before laughing heartily, and then made their way to the dining room, where an equally laughing vixen was waiting for them.

The evening was far from over, and with such a wonderful start, would surely become one of their best memories.


End file.
